Home
by drivesmeintomaddness
Summary: A rewrite on the movie's first song with Christine and the phantom, tweaked a bit with a song we all know. First fic, be kind very nervous! :


I just thought that I would write about POTO because I am so in love with it and I could not resist. I am only going to do this one scene because I am nervous about displaying my writing and am very paranoid that no one will like this! I have also become a little scared thinking that maybe someone else might have used this theme, if so tell me and I will apologize! So please read, review, and tell me what you think please! Be kind, I break easily!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, do not own any of the characters, nor Phantom of the Opera, and certainly not the song that I am going to borrow from Evanescence; "Bring me to life" written by A. Lee, B. Moody, and D. Hodges.

Home

Raul has just left Christine in her room after she tries to explain to him about her teacher and angel of music. The room suddenly became cold after Raul left, Christine wanted to go with Raul but at the same time she did not want to disappoint the man who helped her get to this point. With his help she was able to train her voice when no one else seemed to be able to help her and now sing the lead at this opera house. Her head began to ache, suddenly there was a sharp noise at the door, and curious she walked towards the door and started to put her hand out. The room went dark; all the lights seemed to go out all at once, as if by his will. Her heart started to race, she knew that it was him, she could feel his eyes on her, and secretly she smiled. She loved that he watched her, in her mind she started to wonder if he was more than just her angel that her father has sent to her, maybe he was more. He began to sing about Raul, his words were so harsh and critical of Raul, she shivered. "Angel my soul was weak…" She replied to him, begging him to come out of the darkness so that she could finally see him. After so long of just hearing him and knowing that he was there, she had to see him tonight, tonight she preformed not only for the audience but mostly for him. "…Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside."

Christine walked towards the mirror; something that she had taken for granted that could only show her reflection, was now her portal into his mysterious world. The light seemed to bend in the mirror and on the other side he stood, a tall well-dressed man, with black hair swept back and a white mask that covered the side of his face. Her heart pounded so hard, she did not know what to say, "I am your angel of music, come to your angel of music." He called to her, there was a noise coming from across the room, Raul crying out for Christine to answer the door. Every step that she took, Raul's knocking became louder and louder, but somehow she did not notice and suddenly was able to go into the mirror to her angel, the phantom of the opera. His hand was outstretched, beckoning her to follow him; she hesitated unknowing if this was the right decision to make. His eyes were so beautiful, so tender and warm; she could not believe the way that she felt, as if she could melt onto the floor. Without much thought, her hand slipped into his, and he led her down a pathway. She started to sing, with the words coming out of nowhere in her mind.

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core. Where I've become so numb without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become."_

They walked further into the catacombs of the opera house that they both had called their "home" for so long, she did not realize it but when she said to led her spirit back home, it made his heart skip a beat. Christine had no idea why she thought these deep and dark thoughts, but they came out so openly and honestly. She had felt this way, so lost and alone since her father died, only until her angel, her phantom, came into her life she was alone. Her grip on his hand became tighter as they started down so many stairways and she saw the horse that was usually in the stables down at the bottom of the stairs, surely they could not go so far…

"_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life. _

_(Wake me up) _Eric is singing in the parentheses

_Wake me up inside (Can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (Can't wake up) Before I come undone. ( Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. Breathe me to life (I've been living a lie there's nothing inside) Breathe me to life."_

He knew the words, somehow he knew, Christine's thoughts mused over, 'How did he know my words?' She did not let this stop her from staring at him with pure wonder, was this all a dream? Would she wake up in time to stop herself from hoping? All she knew is that his voice was like an angel's. He led the horse that she was riding down even further until they got to a boat that was on a lake, which confused Christine, surely there was not a lake deep down under the opera house. Was he the only one who knew about it? The horse suddenly stopped, he looked up at Christine and held out his arms to help her down. She blushed thinking about him helping her down when she was not wearing much of anything in her opinion. His motions quickly lead her to the boat that had a bench for her to sit on and flowers that would surround her, she smiled back at him as she sat and watched him without any effort steered them down the lake.

"_ Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead._

_(All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything._

_(Without a thought without a voice without a soul)_

_Don't let me die here (There must be something more.)_

_Bring me to life."_

They came closer and closer to bars that seemed to magically rise as they sang, and as there voices rose to almost echo, Christine saw candles seemingly light up as they entered. The light grew brighter and brighter, almost as if there presence and song made everything come to life.

"_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (Can't wake up) Wake me up inside. (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (Can't wake up) Before I come undone. (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become. Breathe me to life (I've been living a lie there's nothing inside) Breathe me to life."_

The song ended, and Christine felt as if her lungs were going to rip out of her chest along with her heart. Her body was so tired, and she had given more of a performance for him than tonight in front of all those people. She looked up as he jumped from the boat, almost cat like, and his cape fell to the ground and he turned to see her in the boat. This was home.

Okay, I finally did it! I look forward to any comments, and I hope that everyone enjoyed it somewhat! As the song goes, "Hit me with your best shot, fire away!" If anyone did like the piece, I do have another great scene in mind for the end with Dun Juan Triumphant!


End file.
